1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to substrate processing, and more particularly to an apparatus for storing and moving substrate cassettes.
2. Background of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are made on substrates, such as silicon wafers or glass plates, for use in computers, monitors, and the like. These devices are made by a sequence of fabrication steps, such as thin film deposition, oxidation or nitration, etching, polishing, and thermal and lithographic processing. Although multiple fabrication steps may be performed in a single processing station, substrates must be transported between different processing stations for at least some of the fabrication steps.
Substrates are stored in cassettes for transfer between processing stations and other locations. Although cassettes may be carried manually between processing stations, the transfer of cassettes is typically automated. For example, a cassette may be transported to a processing station in an automatic guided vehicle (AGV), and then loaded from the AGV onto a loading platform in the processing station by a robot. Another robot may extract a substrate from the cassette and transport it into a processing chamber at the processing station. When the fabrication steps are complete, the substrate is loaded back into the cassette. Once all of the substrates have been processed and returned to the cassette, the cassette is removed from the loading platform and transported to another location by the AGV.
In order to ensure that the processing equipment does not sit idle, a nearly continuous supply of unprocessed substrates should be available at the processing station. Unfortunately, many processing stations can hold only a single cassette at the loading platform. Therefore, once all of the substrates in the cassette have been processed, the cassette must be quickly replaced, either manually or by an AGV, with a new cassette containing unprocessed substrates. Unfortunately, running such a just-in-time cassette inventory system requires either significant operator oversight or a large number of AGVs, thereby increasing the costs of the fabrication facility.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus which continuously supplies substrate cassettes to a processing system so that system down time is reduced or eliminated.